


The Serpents of Eden

by DearestOkami



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Loss, Government Experimentation, Hey phone guy isn't dead at least, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mike Schmidt is a police officer, Mike sure as hell doesn't, Naga Vincent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Some blood and gore, Who doesn't like snakes?, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestOkami/pseuds/DearestOkami
Summary: Mike is a police officer in the city of New York and he's on a case. Find the man who has been causing disappearances around the city. Problem is, what he's looking for isn't so much of a man but of a snake. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Okami-chan here! This is my first fan fiction and constructive criticism and support is always welcomed! This Story was based on a role-play me and friend did and I'm looking to go on and turn it into a full fledged story!

It was another cold morning in New York City. People walked and talked, cars honked at each other while the drivers were screaming angrily as if in a major rush to get to their job.  Streets were always busy with vendors and merchants. It may have seemed like a normal day for anyone, except those who were unfortunate enough to run into a certain creature whom lurked deep in the dark sewers. His name was Vincent Bishop and he was that of a man with a lower half of a snake. Now, he wouldn't call himself a ‘murderer’ but one that simply eats whatever that falls into his ‘web’.  Which oddly happens a lot, and he’s not complaining.

Mike sighed. "Those pussies." He growled, fixing his hat.

Mike Schmidt was an officer that took up the case of mysterious deaths around the city, along with a couple others currently refusing to go into the sewer, leaving Mike to investigate alone. Not that he minded, he was doing all the work anyway. He was the one that picked up on the fact that the deaths were always close to a manhole and now he was going to take down this killer.

The sewers gave out a horrible stench and the squeaks and scatters of mice could be heard seemingly all around.  The large snake man was curled up on the walkway, the limbs and blood of his last, poor victim was splayed out on the wall and painting it a dark crimson, which Vincent was quite accustomed to. He yawned out, rubbing his eyes tiredly, having woken up from a nap. He was more nocturnal and slow during the daytime.

 Mike walked around aimlessly, finding a trail of blood, following it until the trail stopped. He was far from his original point, and he was very lost in this stupid maze of junk. He kicked a can and sighed once more. If he found the killer he was going to beat him near to death for this.

 The can made a sharp clanging sound when it had been kicked, the sound echoed through the area and Vincent had easily heard it. He perked up, hissing softly in delight. It seemed his breakfast would be sooner than he had imagined. Uncoiling himself, he dipped himself into the murky shadows of the water to hide from whoever else was walking around here.

 Mike yawned and checked his phone. "Fucking perfect. No service." He put it away. This killer was smarter than he thought. Mike hated it. He didn't like being outsmarted, and he isn't going to leave the sewer till he finds the man.

 Vincent was able to hold his breath for a good while, he could sense a figure in his territory and he didn't like it. The mutant followed this man's oddly pungent scent until he slowly came to a stop right beside him. Vincent stayed completely still observing him with interest. _An officer?_ He thought to himself with a cunning grin. All the more less to make this kill more interesting, but who's to say that he couldn't play with his food a little bit first?

 Mike didn't notice, yawning a bit. He was close to just going back up and returning later. He forgot to eat and actually tell the deputy where he was going.

 Vincent hid against a dark wall and slowly and silently emerged out of the surface, grinning ear to ear. He suddenly made a large dive back into the waters, creating a large splashing noise behind Mike.

 Mike pulled out his gun and turned around, breathing hard. He stared at the rippling water. "Must be a huge rat or something." He sighed and lowered his gun.  
  
Small bubbles were seen on the surface of the water, having been created by the laughing creature down below. _God, this man was truly an idiot for coming here_ . Vincent couldn't wait to make him regret his decision. He waited for a bit before swimming through the water rapidly, causing violent ripples in the water.  
  
Mike backed up. "What the..." He shot at the water where he thought this 'thing' was. He was beyond freaked out now.  
  
Vincent dodged each bullet, having a couple barely scrape him. It wasn’t the first time he'd dealt with people shooting at him like a madman. Especially gang members and criminals of the city who would come down there to hide from the police or deal drugs. They didn't really get far with Vincent Before he brutally murdered them. With a deep and hostile hiss, The Naga leapt out of the water and landed on the walkway in front of Mike. Fangs bared, and jaw unhinged.  
  
Mike stared at him, terror rising in him. He shot at him and backed up, tripping and falling into the water.  
  
Vincent barely managed to avoid that bullet and he growled before diving back down into the water. He would try to snap at Mike, in hopes of sinking his teeth into the soft flesh.

Mike crawled out of the water and ran, not caring if he was helpless now, the gun lost in the water. He had to get out.  
  
He followed the man, even in the daytime when he was a bit slower and not quite as efficient, the water helped him regain some of his mobility and speed. Up ahead, Mike saw the heavenly light of day that was peeking out through the open manhole.  
  
Mike smiled and ran with all the strength he had left.  
  
Vincent noticed the light and he shook his head. "No you don't dammit!!" He screamed and jolted out of the water and slithered over to Mike.  
  
Mike almost screamed in fear. He grabbed the ladder and started climbing.  
  
He was just out of Vincent's reach when he was being swiped and grabbed at. He recoiled at the bright sunlight and he slowed even more before retreating to the darkness. It was the first instance in a long time that some human had escaped him.  
  
Mike got out panting and lying on the street. He closed his eyes, actually happy to see people for once.  
  
People stared at him, shock on their face. A woman ran to him with worry. "A-Ah! Officer! Are you okay?! Should I call an ambulance?" She asked hastily. Vincent listened with anger and he went back to his usual, bloodied spot, breakfast was going to be a real long while.

 "I-I’m fine." He says softly. "I just need a little r-rest..." He says before passing out, everything a little too overwhelming.  
  
The woman called an ambulance and the last thing Mike heard before blacking out was the whispering people around him. Soon enough, he awoke in a hospital bed with Scott,  the station’s deputy, sitting on a chair, clearly not impressed.

 He sat up, looking around. "I told her not to call an ambulance." He said irritably, lying back down.

"I don't think you would've survived that long without it." He pointed to a large gash in his leg that was now stitched up and bandaged. "You shouldn't have been down there Mike, especially without an O.K. from me or the main sheriff." Scott huffed, moving some strands of hair from his eyes. 

He looked at it. "Oh shit. I didn't even notice that." He said. "I'm sorry if that's what you want me to say." He looked at the ceiling, remembering what happened.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What the hell happened down there, man? Clearly, no man could've done damage like that." A nurse came in with a clipboard, handing it to Scott. He thanked her, smirking at her as she left.  
  
"What killed those people isn’t human." He says. "It dodged my bullets, it's _freaky_ fast, and it's some kind of human snake monster."  
  
Scott stared at him in confusion, tilting his head.

" _Snake...monster_ ?" Scott couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "You must be joking, right? Mike? That's seriously ridiculous!" Scott started to scribble out information on the clipboard.  
  
Mike let out an angry groan. "I wish what I was saying was a joke too!" He snapped angrily.  
  
"Things like that don't exist, Mike!" He sat the clipboard down. "Besides, don’t you think you could've just been hallucinating from shock? We're starting to suspect it's a wild animal that escaped from the New York zoo nearby, now that we have that gash on your leg as evidence." He explained and stood up. "Look, I _really_ have to get back to the station, I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up." He took the board and walked out, handing it to the nurse with a wink.

 Mike growled and grabbed his phone, calling his partner, Jeremy. He wasn’t going to stay here. He had to go back and kill that thing. New York wouldn’t be safe until he did.  
  
Jeremy answered his phone quickly. "M-Mike?! I heard the news from the deputy... Are you okay?!" He sounded extremely worried. The two had been partners for over the course of 5 years and their friendship started at the beginning of Boot Camp. The poor kid would get picked on almost everyday and Mike wasn't going to have any of it anymore. After a good ass beating and a couple drinks, the two just seemed to grow close.  
  
"I'm fine. I need you to come pick me up tonight."  


"To-tonight?" He asked quietly. "You should recover more, don't you think? I heard you’ve been hurt by some sort of animal.."  


"Jeremy, I need this from you. Bring a shotgun with you." He says. "As a matter of fact, come now. The sooner I kill him the better." He says, pulling to IV's out of his arm.  


"Mike-! Please tell me you're not going back down there! You have a busted leg! You'll get killed!" Jeremy whined with worry. "I can't let that happen!"  


"Fine." Mike says and hangs up. He sneakily made his way out of the hospital and grabbed a spare gun, heading back in the dark canal after a few hours.  
  
Vincent was laying down in a pile of rubbish he called his home. He purred gently, seeing his victim being squeezed in his tail. It was the lady who had ran up to Mike. She gagged and tried to scream out, but every time she tried, he would squeeze harder to shut her up.  "You're so annoying.." He growled and licked his lips. "But I do like it when they scream and beg for their lives..~"

 Mike found him and hid, holding his breath. He never was a steady shot when he was excited.

 There was a faint yellow glow from his chest, it looked as if it were a gem of some kind. Vincent leaned closer and the woman shook in his grasp. "Aw, don't worry sweetheart...I promise to end it quickly..~" He opened his mouth, jaws unhinging once more.

 Mike turned and shot at him, it hitting him in the arm. "Fucker!" He yells in blind fury.

 Vincent howled in pain and pulled himself away from the young lady, snapping his head towards his pursuer. Once he saw Mike, his expression grow dark and angry. "You..." He tossed the girl aside and snarled at Mike. "How dare you show your face to me again! You really must have a death wish!" Suddenly, he shot himself towards Mike at full speed.

 

Mike shot at him again. "Run!" He screamed.

 

She shakily stood up and darted for the ladder. Vincent looked at her and jumped into the water before hastily swimming towards her and easily snapping her in his jaws, his teeth crushing her.

 

Mike watched, petrified. He dropped his gun. He couldn't save her.

 

The woman shirked and trashed around as she was being dragged into the water. She looked at Mike with pleading eyes as she gave a final scream for help before being pulled under. It only took a few seconds for the water to turn red.

 

Mike shook and leaned against the wall, still in shock. He slid down and hid his head in his knees. Vincent slowly rises from the water, growling deeply. He had the now mangled body in his grip as he threw it in the cemented walkway. Mike didn't move from his fetal position, unable to see anything around him. He didn't want to. He was scared as hell.

 

The serpent coughed out water and dragged the body to his rubbish pile before slowly slithering over to him.

 

Mike heard him. "Just kill me." He says.

 

Vincent glowered at him. "You're an idiot..why'd you come back here, huh?"

  
He looked at him and lifted his gun, firing at Vincent.  
  
The bullet grazed past his head. He jerked to the side and hissed, knocking the gun out of his arms, coiling around Mike tightly. "I'm taking you down with me." He gasped and squirmed a bit, glaring at Vincent. He couldn't help but snort a little bit. "You're no hero. You're a pathetic police officer."  
  
"I’m the best goddamn police officer New York's got." He says, struggling harder.  
  
He broke out into more laughter and squeezed harder. "What police officer couldn't save a citizen?! You come down here the first time and disturb my morning and then again to ruin my meal!. He took his attention away from the other to pay attention to the wound in his arm that was bleeding out. Vincent turned his head and started to lick at the gash.  
  
Mike kept struggling, spitting insults at the other. He was scared, but he was still himself.  
  
Once he licked his wound clean. Vincent looked at Mike. "You're giving me a headache..." He growled and threw him against the wall roughly before knocking his shotgun into the water.  
  
Mike got up slowly and looked at him, putting his fists up. "Let’s go, fucker!"  
  
Vincent stared at him as if he was crazy. He then continued to laugh at the one down below. "You can't be serious, right?! You're not gonna get far, just so you know...Not without that gun of yours which I destroyed.."  
  
Mike punched him in the face. "I don't need the damn gun."  
  
Vincent flinched back and held his cheek with an angry snarl. "I see." He rushed at Mike before grabbing him and throwing him again. "You're lucky that girl fulfilled my hunger, or else I'd be digesting you right about now."  
  
He tried to get up but his head hurt too much. "That's your l-last meal." He says, stumbling.  
  
"I highly doubt that. You're all bark and no bite. Just like every other human that comes down here..." Vincent slowly made his way towards him. "Although, I have to hand it to you. No other being has survived my presence this long."  
  
Mike looked at him and growled. "No bite, huh? I'll show you different if you get any closer."  
  
"Challenge accepted."  Vincent chuckled before opening his mouth, his terrible, bloodied fangs in sight. "Prepare to meet your end, officer..." The Naga slithered as fast as he could towards Mike.

  
  
Mike pounced on him and bit the creature as hard as he could.

 

He shrieked and trashed around. "Get off of me you filthy wretch!" Vincent would throw himself against the cold wall in attempt to get Mike off of him.

 

Mike latched onto him and growled loudly. "No bite, huh?! _No bite_ ?!" He cried before sinking his teeth into the shoulder blade again.  


As a last resort, the serpent dived into the water and swam to the very bottom. His shoulders were bleeding from the bite marks the other had left on him.  


Mike let go and swam to the top, crawling out. "That’s right bitch, run!" He said and limped off.  
  
Mike felt something wrapped around his legs, it was Vincent's tail. He pulled roughly before dragging him back into the water. "I'm...Not...Done!" With every few seconds, Mike was getting closer to the mutant’s mouth, until suddenly, gunfire rang out through the tunnel and Vincent gave out another horrifying shriek before falling back into the deep waters and swimming away. A blood trail followed him. "M-Mike!!" Said a voice, it was his best friend and partner, Jeremy Fitzgerald.  
  
Mike looked at him. "Jeremy! You saw it right?!" He smiled.  
  
The younger man was clutching a shotgun, shaking half to death. "Y-...Y-yeah..."  
  
He smiled weakly and stood up, dusting himself off. "Let's go." He says, going to him.  
  
Jeremy nodded and quickly climbed up the ladder.  
  
Mike started climbing up.

Once both of them were out, he hugged Jeremy. "Yeah! Best partner ever!" Jeremy’s face flushed as he hugged him back. "I'm just glad you're okay!". Mike pulled away to look down at his friend "Now that you've seen him you know I'm not lying!" Mike smirked and triumphantly crossed his arms.  
  
"Y-yeah! I didn't really think Nagas existed! I-it's like we're in a modern Hindu mythology!"  
  
He chuckled and ruffled the shorter man's hair. “You sure do know a lot about that, Don’t you, kid? The real question is, how the hell was that thing even created? Things like this don't just pop up out of the blue...Too bad we have to kill him.” He made his way towards his vehicle.

  
"M-maybe we don't! Sure he's dangerous, but what if he can be contained? Then we can ask him questions and even find out where he came from!” Jeremy followed behind him, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure that whatever he shot down wasn't going to come up and try to get him next. Mike stopped walking once he got to his car and turned around to look at him. "Fuck that! he told me I was all bark. I'll fucking show him just how hard I can bite." He says, as he swings open his car door and gets inside.

Jeremy got into the passenger seat, sitting the weapon in the back seat. Mike sighed and spit something into his hand. It was a purple scale, shining the the warm light of the evening.  "I'm going back but first I’m gonna get this guy out." Jeremy stared at him and ran a hand through his hair "Mike we should really have back up! You're not in the condition to do so!" He said “Besides, how i are you going to do it? He’s not exactly going to instantly go with you!”

  
"Its too dangerous. I'm not gonna let others die because I failed to stop him." he says.

"is there nothing I can say to stop you..?" There was a small whimper in Jeremy’s voice

"Nope. I have to do this."

"Then please let me come with you..I-I don't want to sit here and do nothing"

  
"Fine." Mike sighs. "Stop giving me those eyes eh?"

 

He smiled and giggled happily "alright.."

 

Mike turned on the car. "Lets get something to eat."  


"Sounds good..are you sure you're okay?..shouldn't we clean you up or something..?" Jeremy looked at him "you also reek of sewage.."  


"Don’t remind me, kid.”

 


	2. Trust and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked down and went silent after a couple minutes until finally speaking up "I promised her she'd be okay... But she wasn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all! I'm happy to finally put up chapter two of my story! I hope you enjoy! As always, support and constructive criticism are always welcomed!

As the sun had set over the horizon, Vincent was busy nursing his wounds with a dirty rag and a couple torn shirts he had collected over the course of years from his victims. It wasn't the best, but it was all he had. The semi-divine being growled as he was cleaning the bites and holes in his body. He was definitely not in the placed to be messed with. “ _Who does he think he is!? Coming down here and constantly badgering me!? One of these days I'm really going t-”_ Vincent paused from his internal rant, sensing the same man's presence, and he wasn't alone. Mike was once again in the sewer, here to finish this. He leaped down the latter and switched on his flashlight. Mike helped Jeremy down and once he was by his side he whispered “Be quiet, he might be closer than we think..”  
  
Jeremy nodded, the weapon in hand and him and Mike started to walk in the tunnels in search for the nest. The younger of the two looked around himself cautiously and flinching at every small sound. After minutes, with what seemed to be hours, they found nothing but rusted pipes and still waters. “We should..head back I-I think we’re lost..” Jeremy spoke up finally and Mike turned around to face him “We are not leaving until we find him. And we’re not lost..” He kept his long strides, shining the light ahead of him. 

 

 It took awhile but once a small beacon of light was seen, Mike came to a sudden halt, making Jeremy stop walking as well. “Mike?..What’s up?” He was quickly hushed and he saw him point at a another tunnel that had light coming from it “That should be it..be ready to shoot if he tries anything funny” Mike said quietly and Jeremy got his shotgun ready as the two of them made their way to the nest. Once they got there the area looked completely unoccupied. All there was is human bones, torn up clothing, and a huge pile of collected items. The only lighting was a small lantern on the wall but, no naga.     
  


Jeremy looked awe struck at the aera and especially at the large pile of rubbish  "Amazing..they did say Nagas loved to hoard riches in their nests..." he whispered over to mike who snorted a little.   
  
"It’s garbage, not riches. Anything else, Nerd Boy?"   
  
"I told you to stop calling me that! And for the contrary, They are very protective of their-” He stopped talking, feeling a looming presence behind them. “Nest? I think a better word for it is ‘territory’, human.” Said a deep, ominous voice. Jeremy slowly turned around and gave out a shriek before dropping his gun and falling straight on his rear. Mike instantly went to his side and got in front of him, snatching up the gun and pointing it up at Vincent.   
  
"I guess so." He says and stares at the creature with malice.   
  
Vincent glared at them down below and growled. "Why won't you leave? You've already humiliated me twice, and now you're just being a nuisance."    
  
"You killed to much people for me to leave you alone."   
  
"Your point is valid enough." His eyes snapped to Jeremy and glared at him making the boy nervous and Mike cocked his shotgun at Vincent “Don’t you think about it”.   
  
He would stare at him and weakly slithered back into his pile of ‘riches’ he knew he was stronger than both of them combined but, he was smart enough not to get into another fight due to the damage he received earlier  "Leave me." Mike glared at him and walked to the pile, gun still in hand. “I’m afraid I can’t do that”.  Vincent roughly shoved him back, hissing angrily "Leave. Me!" The forceful shove made him fall back. "No!" he says. "Jeremy go back. I got this."

Jeremy whimpered and nodded before running back. Vincent held his stomach and coughed out blood. 

 

“I’m going to offer you something, you either come back at my place with me and I give you a place to sleep, food to eat, and a safe home or I can get every goddamn police officer in New York down here and then we will have a real problem.”    
  


"Why are you trying to help me so suddenly? What are you planning against me?! Huh!?" He snapped angrily.

  
"Because you're hurt. And you seem all vulnerable and defenceless, like a baby bunny~" he smiled and took out a medical kit he had brought along.    
  
"You even dare to touch me and I promise you I'll rip off both of your goddamn legs!"   
  
"Okay, not so much of a baby bunny. Look, I really do want to take you home. " he says and puts the medkit down   
  
Vincent narrowed his eyes growing more suspicious "Why? What exactly changed your mind?"   
  
"Because maybe if I give you a home and food, you won't eat people and it will make my job a lot easier if I can just get you to agree"   
  
"Oh what grand logic..”.   
  
"Hey you'll be clean and have a warm bed and I have soft blankets." he smiled. "I'll clean your wounds too." Vincent glared at him "And you know I could just murder you at anytime? Are you  not getting this..?" Mike smirked at him "You won't, for one, I have a number that will contact the station and then you’ll really be screwed and two, I have a hell of a lot more guns than just this one, snakeman. So, what will it be? ” Vincent stared at him and swallowed heavily, he was really going to hate himself for this. "Fine."   
  
"Thank you." he got up. "Follow me." Vincent looked over at his pile of his treasures and he sighed before starting to follow the man. Mike climbed the ladder. It was in the middle of the night so barely anyone was out.  He waited till vincent was out to walk to his car. "What's your name by the way? I'm Mike." he says and the Naga looked around the area, the cool air brushed against his dirted, tan skin. It was a feeling he haven't felt in so long. "Vincent.." he said quietly.   
  


He opened the back seat of his car. "In." Mike says. "If you can fit. Your...tail is pretty long."   
Vincent looked at him before getting  into the backseat, grumbling under his breath. He managed to get leaned up against the other side of the window and his tail curled up tightly as much as he could. Mike closed the door and got in the front seat. "Comfortable?" he teased, turning on the car and driving to his apartment.  Vincent rolled his eyes and would squirm around in the backseat every few minutes. His tail barely fitted in the backseat and was praying that the car had tinted windows    
  
He pulled into the driveway and opened the door to his house. "Come on!" Vincent was half asleep and he groaned and held his wound before opening the door and gently slipping out of the car and quickly going into the apartment. Mike waited till he was all the way in the walked in and shut and locked the door behind him. Vincent looked around the small apartment, before turning to Mike "So much for being 'the best damn cop that New York has'". " Fuck you. I don't see a reason why I should buy something bigger." he took his shirt off. "I'm going to run the shower, and you need a bath." He pointed at Vincent and he  crossed his arms "I don't see a reason I would need one." He started to slither to Mike's couch.   
  
"Hey! No! You stink!" he stopped him. "I don't want my house to smell like a sewer!"   
"That's kind of rude.." he grunted and straightened up so he was taller than the other.   
"Hey I do too. We both do. I'll take one after you do." he says. "I'll make dinner while you bathe." Vincent stared at him and stretched out "yeah, sure. Technically I'm still digesting from my earlier meal.." he smirked at him. Mike glared at him. "The bathroom is over there." he pointed to a door, his tone going serious. With a smirk, Vincent went over to the bathroom "No shocker that it's even smaller.." he looked at his gashes and removed the dirty rags from his body.   
  
"I'm not here to impress you snake boy." Mike called from the kitchen. Vincent got into the bathtub and closed the shower curtains. He turned on the warm shower and sighed through his nose in delight. He watched as the dirt was washed away, turning the water a sickly black. "It really has been that long huh..?" Vincent mumbled to himself. The serpent washed his hair and used a clean rag to wash his tail. He spent a good hour in there before finally getting out and drying off. Vincent ended up getting the floor completely dirty but he could really care less.   
  
Vincent sighed and came out of the bathroom, his long, purple hair draped over his shoulders. He looked over at Mike who had already finished eating his meal and he looked at him. "All clean." he said and went into the bathroom to clean up the mess and take a shower. He walked out in his boxers afterwards. "Okay. Sleeping arrangements. I have a spare bedroom.You can sleep there"   
  
While mike was taking a shower, Vincent took the time to patch himself up. Oddly enough, the wounds looked to be perfectly dressed. "Sounds good." He huffed and closed the medical kit.   
Mike sighed. "Don't touch anything but the bed." he says, bringing a bowl and drink to the table. "Why? Got some kind of porn stash?" Vincent snorted and yawned. Mike glowered at him said nothing, walking to his room   
  
He laughed and watched him leave "I guess I was right "After Mike's door closed, the apartment grew silent.   
  
Vincent listened and sighed.  He took the time to go over to the table and take the bowl of ramen before starting to eat. He didn't realized how hungry he truly until he noticed the soup was gone within minutes. With a deep sigh Vincent sat the bowl down and went to the spare bedroom. The wallpaper was pink but that's all vincent could tell in the dark   
  
He shuddered at the color before turning on a lamp.   
  
The room lit up to reveal a little girl's dream room. Disney princesses lined the room and the bed looked like the bed from sleeping beauty   
  
"This man is literally trying to kill me.." he sighed and shook his head before quickly turning off the lights and heading out, the thing he said earlier slowly bringing him guilt. He closed the door behind him and went to the couch to lay down.   
  


Mike sat on his bed, calling jeremy. "Hey. I took the snake boy home." Jeremy was silent before responding after a couple more seconds, shocked.  "W-what?! Are you sure that's a good idea!? What if he attacks you in your sleep?". Mike chuckled  "I know he won't. It's better than him still being down there. I’m letting him sleep in the spare room." he rubbed his eyes, slightly frustrated.  "I know I shouldn't say this, Mike, why do you still..have that room?" Jeremy responded.  "Because...it's.. a nice memory." he says rather quickly. Mike said nothing after a minutes "I have to go. I'll be at work tomorrow." he said finally, after the silence. 

"Alright, stay safe. See you tomorrow" Jeremy hung up on him and Mike got up and walked out of the room, walking to the spare.  The room was empty and left just like nothing ever happened to it.  He smiled and went in closing the door and laying on the ground.    
  
Vincent watched him walk into the room a he sighed before closing his eyes and finally trying to get some sleep. Mike stayed in there for most of the night.   
  


Vincent woke up to find Mike getting ready for work   
  
He looked at him and raised an eyebrow   
"Don't leave the house, I won't be long." Mike says putting on his hat. "There's food in the fridge don't leave the fridge open." he said sternly. "Yeah yeah. I ain't a kid..speaking of which..do you have a daughter or something?". He stopped walking to the door "Yeah.." he mumbled. "I did." 

 

The serpent looked at him." 'did' ? What-" he stopped himself from going any further and just nodded "Alright." Mike left the house and shut the door and drove to work, distracted. Once he got there Jeremy was at the front desk, talking to a man. Mike walked in  "Hey." he smiled. Jeremy looked at him with a smile “Hey!” Mike walked over to him “Hey, I need you to come over tonight.” 

  
Jeremy blinked softly and nodded "Yeah sure, Scott wanted to see you though.." he said  nervously. "Oh, great." he walked to Scott's office and Scott was in there, leaning back in his chair while looking over files. He smirked at him and sat on the chair in front of his desk, putting his feet up on it.  "I fixed the problem, No more people will die now." he started   
  
"From what I saw mike, I don’t believe that." He slapped pictures of Mike and Vincent on the desk. "I didn't think you were being serious but after this, I really think I need a reality check."   
"Told you he was real." he says. "And don't worry. He's fine with m-"   
  
"Mike I don't think you understand what a deal this is! He's-" Scott paused for a moment before lowering his tone. "Look..That thing is government property..and is something that needs to be contained. You're lucky I'm not submitting these pictures because you're my best friend or else you will be charged with a extreme crime!"   
  
"Just give me a chance with him. I'll make sure he hurts no one. I can't promise him something and watch that promise be shattered!!" he yelled, taking a second to realize what he said, then started to breath heavily. Scott looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Promise? What did you promise him? Mike?" He stood up and collected the pictures. "You do realize that if you get caught, you're bringing all of us down with you?"   
  
"I won't let that happen." he said quickly. "I have to go. I should be up and running tomorrow. I need time to myself." Scott sighed deeply and hid the photos in his desk   
  
Mike walked out quickly and went straight to his car. Mike drove home in a haste and stumbled into his apartment, running into his room.Vincent was in Mike's bed, blankets wrapped around him. He jumped a little, groaning when the light shone into the dark room he watched as the human crawled under the bed a grabbed a pill bottle. He opened it shakily and swallowed two pills. "Oh god make it stop make it stop!" Mike curled up and closed his eyes tightly, his head felt like it was going to explode.   
  
Vincent paused hearing the voice and he slowly got off the bed "Hey, are you alright?" Mike held his head and didn't move. "Fuck...please...I-I don't want to remember!" he cried out and Vincent watches him with concern and he bit his lip before slowly going to him. He didn't move, as if shielding himself. Vincent stared down at him and slowly moved his arms away from his face

“Mike, hey, calm down and look at me”   
  
Mike suddenly pulled him into a tight hug and  Vincent flinched back a little, going a little stiff, not expecting the gesture. Within the minute, he hugged back a little awkwardly. The two stayed like that until Mike was a little calm "He looks like you- .. just not a snake." he mumbled.  The reptilian being  looked down at him and tilted his head with confusion "Who? Who looks like me..?"

 

"The man that...took everything from me..R..Richard. His name is Richard."  He said softly. Vincent stared down at him and was silent for a moment before speaking up, his expression going dark "What!? Do you know where he is!?" He spoke loudly, making the man below him flinch.

 

"No." he says. "I've been searching for him for two years now."   
  
He let go of him and came up on the bed, cursing to himself under his breath "Then it looks like we have the same target.." Mike sat up and rubbed his eyes and finally started to calm down fully  "He took my child and slaughtered her in front of me. It was her fifth birthday.. that day." He looked down and went silent after a couple minutes until finally speaking up  "I promised her she'd be okay... But she wasn't."   
  
He felt his heart pound in his ears suddenly and it was hard to breath,  Vincent looked at him and the memories flowed back to him. He knew what he was talking about. He was there, watching as that little girl was murdered in cold blood.   "I'll find him and kill him." Mike  says. "But, until then,  I  _ will _ be the best fucking police officer new york has." 

  
The room was silent and dark, Vincent stared at the wall, deep in thought.  Mike got up and went to him “You gonna get off my bed, snowflake?” He mumbled, half-joking with a smirk trying the change the subject. Vincent snapped out of his little daydream and he looked down “Yeah-..yeah, whatever..” He slipped off the bed and quickly went to the living room.

 

Mike laid on his bed and pulled out a photo of him and his little girl, sighing heavily. He pulled the photo to his chest and closed his eyes. After a good couple minutes, he fell asleep. Vincent laid on the couch and stared up the ceiling, taking every second to contemplate what he heard today. He felt sick to his stomach and he rubbed his face “God, I’m so sorry..” Vincent mumbled before closing his eyes and trying to get some rest.

 

_ In front of him was a small and torn up body. Short, brown hair nated, A scarlet liquid had drenched her pink shirt and the light had left her eyes as the colour from her rosy cheeks vanished as if ice had struck. Alongside her, was more bodies, drained completely of life.  Vincent stared down at the bodies, there was five in count. A hand was felt on his shoulder and he turned to see him, The man that was covered in a dark, red liquid, smiling forbiddingly at him. “Look at them, Vincent isn't this a work of art?” He laughed darkly before starting to slowly to fade out along with the bodies.  _

 

_ He when he tried to grab him, the hand just fazed through and the man found himself in front of the pizzeria, the flashing of red and blue nearly blinded him. “Drop the weapon!” Screamed a voice that sounded so familiar and once he opened his eyes. He saw cops all around him, guns pointed and ready to fire at any point.  “W-wait..you have it wrong-” He stopped talking and looked down at himself. To his horror, his purple shirt was covered in blood and a knife was held in hand. He quickly dropped it and looked at the officers “I-I didn't do it! You have to believe me!” In a panicked state, he started to back away.  _

 

_ “ Put your hands above your head and get down or we'll shoot!” One officer yelled _

 

_ “Get down you monster and do what he said!”  _

 

_ Vincent covered his mouth and shook his head “I didn't..I didn't do it!” He screamed back. When he knew it was no use he made a run for it, that's when a gun fire cracked through the cold night air and he felt a sharp pain in his back before dropping to the ground suddenly, too much in shock to scream out. Within a couple seconds, he blacked out.  _

 

_ He awoke upon an examination table, arms strapped and legs bound together. There was also a cloth gag in his mouth. The room was black and the only light was a giant operating light being shone in his face. Then, heavy footsteps could be heard until he saw a man dressed in a white lab coat with a mask covering his mouth. “You're finally awake, Mr.Bishop?” Said he “Now we can finally begin..” He pulled out a long syringe with a gray, thick liquid. “This will only take a quick moment. You may feel a bit discomfort afterwards..” Vincent shook his head rapidly, practically screaming that he was innocent and for the doctor not to touch him. Without warning, the needle was plunged into his hip and he let out a shriek.  _

 

Vincent jolted awake threw himself up in a cold sweat. Mike was a standing beside him with wide eyes “Hey! Woah there!” He tried to calm the other down “It's just me! You alright?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you'd like me to continue further!


End file.
